The New York Trip!
"The New York Trip!" is an episode of "Doraemon and the Bubble Guppies", a crossover between the shows Doraemon and Bubble Guppies. In this episode, Noby accidentally becomes evil. One day, Noby wants a new comic book. Noby: Maybe I should ask Doraemon for help! Noby goes to his room, but Doraemon isn't there. Noby takes the spare pocket and picks up a jar of "Evil Candy", which makes the person who eats it evil.The candy's effects can only be reversed by true love. Doraemon had put a label on it that said "Do Not Eat This!". Noby's hand is covering part of the label, so he thinks it says "Eat This!". He eats one, making him evil. He then remembers that he has a school project about New York, so he wanted to go to New York. (Not that he was going to do the project, he just wanted to show off to Big G and Sneech.) So he runs to the airport and gets on a plane when nobody is looking. Oona and Nonny had wanted to go on a trip to New York, so they were also on the plane. Noby grabs Oona's purse and runs away. Oona starts to cry. Nonny: Don't cry, Oona... Soon, the plane lands. Noby goes to a store and buys a camera with Oona's stolen money. Meanwhile, Oona texts Deema about how Nobita stole her purse. Later, Noby tries to take a picture of the Statue of Liberty, but ends up taking a picture of Oona and Nonny standing in front of it, instead. Meanwhile, Sue went to Bubbletucky to see if Nobita went to play with Gil and Goby, and she sees Deema. Sue: Hey, Deema! Do you know where Noby is now? Deema (angry): That !@#$%^&* is in New York. He just ruined Oona and Nonners' vacation by stealing Oona's purse. Deema angrily swims off. Sue: He stole Oona's purse? Something's fishy here... I'd better get to New York! Sue goes to Doraemon. Sue: Doraemon! I need your anywhere door! Sue goes to New York, where she sees Noby. Sue: Noby! Noby turns around and sees Sue. Since he feels true love for her, the effects of the candy are reversed. Suddenly, the police come by and arrest Noby...and Sue! Oona and Nonny: Oh wow. Oona: You never get to see all those, you know! Nonny: Tell me about it... THE END!!! ALTERNATE ENDING: Sue: You know, you shouldn't steal purses. Especially ones that belong to your friends. Noby: Friends? Sue: That's Oona's purse! Nobita: You're right! He sells the camera and gives Oona her money and her purse. Oona: Thanks, but why did you sell the camera? It had a really good picture of me and Nonny! Noby: Sorry about that. Nonny takes out a spare camera he had and the 4 of them take a group picture. Noby and Sue then go home. Noby: And after all that, I still didn't get that comic book!Category:Crossover Category:Episodes